Tonight
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: A Takumi songfic and a oneshot, featuring the song Tonight by FM Static. Please read for more information.


**Woohoo! I made a Takumi oneshot. It's a songfic featuring the song Tonight by FM Static. I made this because… well, I just want to make a songfic ang the first song that comes to my mind is this song. Hope you like this one…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and especially the song…

**Tonight**

"This song is dedicated to my dearest friend. I hope she's here and hear this song." In the stage, Takuya Kanbara, 16 years old, said in the microphone to the crowd. He's the vocalist/guitarist of a band that is very popular in the US. Many fans are dying to see all his concerts and tours around the world, but they have no chance to be in his heart. For his heart is reserved by a girl that he liked to be with on the day they've met.

Takuya starts strumming his guitar as he plays the first intro of the song and starts to sing:

_I remember the times we spent together_

_All those drives_

_We had a million questions_

_All about our lives_

_And when we got to New York_

_Everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Tonight_

_**Flashback…**_

_Takuya was waiting for a taxi to come as he was going o New York. After minutes passed, he finally found the right taxi in the corner of the road, be he saw a running blonde girl towards the cab. So, he hurried to the cab before the girl. As he reached the cab, see what happened:_

"_Step forward to it." Takuya and the blonde girl said when the driver just 'step forward' the taxi cab. "Hey, was here first! Na-ah, I saw this taxi first! I need this for an errand, so-""Ok, to tell you that where do you want to go?" They were cut-off by the taxi driver. "To New York! Hey, I told you that I was here first." "Ok, let's do this; I will drop you to where in the New York you want. So no more quarrelling got it!" "Got it." "Good." So, they were not fighting instead they were quiet on the whole trip. After a minute, "Sorry for earlier, I just need a taxi to take me to New York." Takuya broke the silence between them. "It's ok, I just also need a cab so no worries." The girl spoke up as they starting a conversation. "Umm, I'm Takuya." He introduced himself. "I'm Izumi, but my friends call me Zoe." The girl, I mean Zoe introduced herself. (_Ok, for a faster typing, I will make the lines of Takuya _**BOLD ITALIAN**_ and Zoe _ITALIAN, _get it, Zoe is an Italian so I always make her lines an Italian form)

"_**So, where are you from?"**_

"_I'm a half Italian and half Japanese, I'm here because we want to go here as a vacation. How about you?"_

"_**Well, I'm Japanese also, but we just moved here in US because my father got a job."**_

"_Oh, so tell me 'bout yourself."_

"_**I have a band."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yes, but we just started a month ago. My manager just called me to go to New York for a meeting so I was hurrying to go there."**_

"_Oh. Well, my father just call me, it's an emergency so I was rushing to New York too._

"_**So you're staying at New York."**_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_**But why are you here in New Jersey?"**_

"_I just want to explore the whole New Jersey and I don't want to stuck at home."_

"_**Me too."**_

_Awkward Silence… Zoe was staring at the window but Takuya was staring at Zoe because of her angelic face, her emerald eyes, and her beautiful blonde hair._

_Zoe had notice Takuya staring at her and freaking out on what he is doing. "Umm, Takuya, is there something wrong on my face?" Zoe asked Takuya to break the staring, Takuya just snapped to reality and said, "Oh no, there's nothing. I just…Uhh…-""What?" "Never mind." And they were back to staring at the window, apart to each other._

_After 3 hours, they have reach Zoe's house. "So, here we are." Zoe said to his friend that is staring at her house. "This is your house?!" Takuya was surprised in her beautiful home. Flowers blooming at their front yard, the clear, smooth pathway to the door (I don't want to explain more about their front yard, just imagine that is like a paradise). "Yeah." Zoe answered his question as Takuya, staring again, not to Zoe but to her beautiful house. "Do you have a meeting or something?" Zoe said when Takuya just glance to his watch and it's 5:00PM, "What, 5 already?" Takuya was shocked as he said to the driver that to go where he need to go. "Sorry Zoe, but I gotta go. Nice meeting you, hope to see you again." Takuya said goodbye to his new friend when the cab just run and Zoe was left alone. "It was nice meeting you too!" Zoe shouted but the cab was gone._

_(Skipping the meeting)_

_After the meeting, Takuya just remember Zoe while he's walking to his house. He loves her looks and smiles. He wished to be with her for the rest of the night._

_**End of Flashback…**_

_I remember the days we spent together  
Were not enough  
And it used to feel like dreamin'  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
Here now would hurt so much_

_Tonight, I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are holdin' you_

_Holdin' you_

_Holdin' you tonight_

While Takuya is singing, the crowd waves their hands up in the sky as the melody match to it.

_  
_Takuya starts to sing the second stanza:

_I remember the time you told me about_

_When you were eight  
And all those things you said that night _

_That just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late  
_

_**Another Flashback…**_

_3 months passed as Takuya's band was now popular to the whole country. Their albums were a hit one and their concerts have income a lot of money. They have so many fans that are dying to get their autographs. But in the whole success of his band, Takuya was sad because a long time he doesn't see Zoe in the whole 3 months. He wants to see her again, so he decided to contact her but he don't know how to contact her. It was 7:30PM, his cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello." Takuya said. "Takuya, is that you?" A familiar voice spoke up. "Zoe, is that you?" "Yeah. I totally miss you. How are you?" "I'm fine, but wait, how did you know my number?" "I have contacts." "Oh. So, how where are you?" "I'm in a restaurant, can you pick me up." "Sure, what restaurant?" "At _________ (I can't think of a name of a restaurant, just think of a name). _As he was informed, Takuya rushed to his car and go to the restaurant where Zoe is._

_After driving through the road, Takuya reached the restaurant and saw Zoe, sitting on the bench. When Zoe saw Takuya, she rushed through him and hugged him tightly. "Takuya, I miss you so much, I didn't see you for 3 months. I really wait for this day to see you again." Zoe was crying to Takuya's chest. "Why are you crying?" Takuya was curious that Zoe was crying. Zoe let go and said, "Sorry, I just missed you. I've been contacting you but you didn't answer. Is that I want to be with you today." _(Awwww….) _"I miss you too, but I don't how to contact you." Takuya was touched on what Zoe said. "So, do you want to hang out with me?" Zoe asked Takuya in a, I don't know, date??? "Ahh, sure." They get in to Takuya's car and head through wherever they want to spend._

_**Later…**_

_They were in a cliff and they were spending their night with a coffee of Starbucks and stargazing in the car. "Wow, I love when stars shine at night." Takuya said while he was drinking his coffee. "Yeah. Me too." Zoe spoke up. "You know what Takuya?" "What?" "When I was eight, my father said that the thing in the sky every night is not a star, instead it's a satellite." "Huh, satellite? There are so many. How many satellites are there in the sky?" Takuya was surprised that the shining ones he saw in the sky is not a star, but a satellite. "I don't know, well, at least I was informed." As Zoe said, they both laughed. "Do you want to play a game?" Takuya asked to Zoe for a little entertainment. "What are we gonna play?" "Well, do you want 'I Spy'?" "That's lame, what else?" "Umm, do you know how to play… umm, ahh?" Takuya had run out of games. "Ok, 'I Spy' only." Instead, Zoe agreed with the 'I Spy' game. "Ok, let see, aha! I Spy a thing that falls through the sky at night." "Let see, a shooting star." "Wr-, how did you guess?" Zoe pointed to the 'shooting star' that falls through the sky. They were amazed that the night they are spending together was also the night of the shooting stars to fall. "Wow, look it all the stars." Zoe said to her friend beside her. "Yeah, but do you mean satellites." Zoe took a look at Takuya and he just smiled on her. Zoe blushed when she saw his grin, it was cute as the stars falling. While she's blushing, she accidentally spilled the cups of coffee to the car floor. "Oh, I'm very sorry Takuya. I'm really, really, really sorry." Zoe apologized to Takuya on what happened. "It's ok; I will clean that up tomorrow." Takuya said calmly to her. Zoe was very disappointed on what she just do, she didn't speak up until the shooting stars are finished to fall. _

"_Umm, Takuya." "Yeah." "I'm really, really-""Ok, enough sorry." "Sorry." The only thing came from Takuya's mouth is a sigh. "Do you know Jesus?" "Huh?" "Jesus, He is our Lord, 2000 years passed when Jesus died on the cross as He saved us through our sin." "Oh, so why are you telling me this?" "Because, last month, my boyfriend and I broke up." "Why?" "I saw him kissing another girl and told me that we must break up because we are not meant together." Zoe said as tears are forming to her eyes. "My mother said that when something wrong happens, I must pray to Jesus to take all away the pain I have. So, I prayed to Him and all of the worries and sorrows are gone. I also prayed that we will see each other and here we are." Zoe said to Takuya as he is listening to every word she is saying. _

"_You know what, Takuya, I really wanted this moment to come true because… I want to see your eyes and your smile again. Takuya, I know we've known each other for only 3 months but I have developed the feeling of loving you. Takuya, I'm, I'm, I'm in love with you." Zoe said the last words and Takuya was surprised of what she just said, but Zoe was so embarrassed and decided to get out of his car. Takuya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his car. Zoe bowed her face so Takuya will not see her blush. But Takuya hold her chin up so he will see Zoe's emerald eyes, but Zoe doesn't want to eye contact with him. And he spoke up, "Zoe, I understand what is your feeling because, back at the time when we me, I have been developing that kind of feeling too, I know it's kinda weird but, Zoe; I'm also in love with you." Zoe was surprised of what Takuya said. Takuya brushed his thumb to her cheeks and he planted his lips through hers. As they kissed passionately, they pour all their love to each other into that kiss. When they break apart and they both said 'I Love You' to each other and kissed again._

_**End of Flashback…**_

_I remember the time you sat_

_And told me about your Jesus  
And how not to look back even_

_If no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here_

_I sing,  
Tonight, I've fallen and I can't get up,  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up,  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are holdin' you_

_Holdin' you_

_Holdin' you tonight_

Tears are forming on Takuya's eyes when he plays the chords of the song.

_**Another Flashback…**_

"_Zoe, Zoe, guess what? We're going to a tour around the US. Yes, I've been waiting for this moment to come and- why are you crying?" Takuya said when he saw his girlfriend crying. "Zoe, speak to me. What's wrong?" Zoe gives her cellphone to Takuya and he read the message saying:_

"_Sorry honey, but we must come back to Italy because your grandma died. We need to go home tomorrow morning, Dad."_

'_What? You're going to Italy tomorrow, that's unfair, you'll miss the tour and-"Takuya is starting to cry when Zoe hugged her. "I'm sorry Takuya, but I convinced my dad to postpone the flight after your tour but he said no." As disappointed as he now, Takuya walkout at the room and through outside. "Takuya!" Zoe screamed but he didn't come back and Zoe starts to cry again. "Why Zoe, why? We are only starting our relationship but you will leave me tomorrow." Takuya said in his mind repeating as he drives to the road towards his house..._

_The day just arrived when Zoe will depart the country to Italy. She has been waiting to Takuya to come to the airport but no sign of the brunette boy. Her hope of Takuya to come was fading as she waited and waited. On the other hand, Takuya is on the cliff where they had their first kiss. He smells the fresh air coming to him as he close his eyes. When he close his eyes, he had been daydreamed a man saying _

"_If you love the girl you want but she will depart today, you must go to where the girl is as you say your goodbyes to her. It's a hard thing to say goodbye to your love ones but this is the only way to say thank you to her that she shares her time to spend with you." _

_As Takuya open his eyes again, he rushed to the car and drive to the airport. Zoe was running out of time, waiting for Takuya but the stewardess announced the plane no. of her plane. She had no time and she walks to the entrance where they scan people before they will enter the plane. Takuya, had been in the airport now and rushing through where his girlfriend is. "Zoe!" he repeatedly shouted at the airport as he was running. "Zoe!" Zoe heard her name as she turn around and see her boyfriend running towards her._

_Takuya hugged her tight when Zoe started to cry. "Sorry, I'm late." Takuya apologized to her. "You've arrived the right time." She said when she kissed him on the lips. As they broke the kiss, he had a chance to say what he wants to say. "I will miss you. I hope you'll come back. I love you." Takuya said all he wants to say as Zoe said hers, "Don't worry, I'll be back. I will miss you too. I love you too." As they kissed before Zoe will enter the plane. But, before she will leave him, she gave him a necklace that had a ring on it, engraved her name and she has a necklace with a ring also but it has his name. Zoe don't want to go but her dad call her, she let Takuya go, little by little when they were already apart. Takuya was now crying and don't want to see his girlfriend leave, so he wave to her and she also waved at him. When she leaves, he took a look at the necklace Zoe gave him. It was gold with a diamond on it and he wear it._

_**End of Flashback…**_

_I say  
Tonight, I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are holdin' you_

_Holdin' you_

_Holdin' you tonight_

He strummed the last chord and the crowd cheered when the song had been finished. "Thank you to all the people who had go here in this tour. Thank you and goodnight." Takuya said to the microphone and ones again, the crowd cheered again.

Takuya went to the backstage and to the dressing room when he heard a familiar voice. "Takuya." He turned around and saw Zoe behind him. She was surprised that she had come back. Takuya hugged him tightly as Zoe hugged him also. They kissed passionately.

This is the start of a new relationship.

**THE END…**

**Wahhhhh… It makes me cry, I love this song even the story I wrote. Please R&R and also read Game Over… Please support the other story. Thanks…**


End file.
